


An unbearable silence

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, its certainly implied, slight prompto/ignis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: -- Chapter 10 spoilers inside --As a bad habit, Noctis has always bumped into people when he walks. After Ignis's injuries, however, things get awkward. Mostly, Gladiolus gets pissed at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sad. i love ignis so much. i'm so so so sad, oh my god

Ignis had hoped for silence before, but not like this.

He could feel the tension in the air crawling all over his skin, and if he didn't know any better he would try to wipe it off of him.

Noctis was being a brat, as far as Ignis could tell, although Gladio _was_ being harsh on him. For Ignis's sake, he supposes. Prompto is the only innocent one in this, every now and then trying to break the silence, lighten the mood. Every time, he's shot down by one of Gladio's glares (he can tell by the silence that follow's Prompto's comment) or is just ignored altogether. Even still, Ignis can feel Prompto's warmth every now and then when there's a hand on his back, helping him redirect himself when Noctis makes a wrong turn. He's thankful that Prompto isn't too busy chiding the prince to leave Ignis hanging in the back, blind and confused.

"Try thinking of others," Gladiolus calls, followed by a grumble from Noct. This has been happening for a while, and Ignis doesn't need to ask in order to know it's because Noctis is running ahead. Prompto, as usual, touches Ignis on the shoulder to let him know he's there as Gladio runs ahead, himself.

Ignis can feel himself run into the back of Noctis. Noctis begins moving again, and Gladio eventually yells at him again. Ignis's headache has come back, but it's not from the pain in his eyes. He can feel Prompto's concerned gaze.

And suddenly he smacks into the prince again, although it wasn't his own doing. If it weren't for Prompto, Ignis would have fallen into the murky water they were constantly sloshing through. Another pair of hands help him adjust, but he doesn't recognize them as Gladio's.

"My bad," Noctis mumbles, and continues splish-splashing into the water. Gladio grumbles.

They continue on in circles, and the most frustrating part is that Ignis has to keep readjusting. Sometimes Prompto doesn't keep him from running into a mess of rocks and he slips. Sometimes he ends up going an extra distance because Noctis is just running up the hill to grab a piece of junk and didn't tell anyone because he's mad at Gladio, and then they have to turn back.

The worst of it was that he kept being run into. Gladio and Prompto were aware of him, making sure he was okay and on balance and on track (for the most part). Every time that the gang had to circle back for whatever reason, Noctis would ram right into him. It hurt his chest and made his headache worse, and Noctis didn't seem to learn his lesson. Understandable, considering that, before Ignis's accident, Noctis had this bad habit. It started as a joke. He would make a u-turn and run into someone if they didn't get out of the way fast enough- and then it became something unconscious. Prompto and Gladiolus thought that it was a running joke and would chide him when it wasn't the best time for it, but Ignis knew. He knows Noctis. 

He wishes he could see the remorse on Noct's face every time he ran into Ignis. Ignis knows it's there, feels it in his voice whenever he apologizes, more and more exasperated each time. It's why he isn't as frustrated as Gladio. At least, not with Noctis. If anything he's upset with himself.

All he can do is think as they all walk in silence. With Prompto's hand steady on the small of his back, he allows himself to be guided through what he can only consider a maze. There were so many twists and turns and backtracking that it had to be, but there was a lack of obstacles other than pools of dense water and the occasional boulder or root. Either way, they made it to a campsite, and Ignis could tell by the energy of the runes radiating from it. A sudden sadness hit him when he caught himself automatically wondering what to make for them tonight. Gladio assists him in sitting in a chair.

They eat canned food that night, but Ignis doesn't have an appetite.

He's guided to the tent, helped get into a sleeping bag, and hears shuffling around him. Gladiolus tries to get into a conversation with Noct, but it's one-sided. He falls asleep quickly and wakes up quickly. As usual, he's the first awake, but doesn't know what to do with himself.

He tries hobbling out of the tent, at least able to remove himself from his sleeping bag, but when he's already made a ruckus by trying to unzip the tent, Gladio is at his side.

"There's no need to rush. The kids will be sleeping for a while so you should rest."

Ignis is silent but Gladio helps him back into a comfortable spot.

Ignis hates being useless. He hates lying awake in the tent, listening to Noctis and Prompto sleep as Gladio busies himself outside. He can hear him working, and Ignis's need to help tears at him. There's nothing he can do.

He's thankful when Prompto wakes up, quickly followed by Noctis. There's no complaint from the prince, even as he helps Prompto bring Ignis outside. Soon enough, they're on their way around the swampy maze, Ignis insisting that he's fine to continue.

Noctis bumping into him has become worse, however, because it seems at every turn he's getting pounded into walls, his heels digging into jagged cliff edges as Noct runs into him again and again. Each time he apologizes, each time Gladio scolds him for it, and each time Prompto tries to give him a healing touch. If he didn't feel himself becoming bruised, he'd learn to take it.

"Noct," he calls, but when he doesn't get a reply he figures that he ran off again. Prompto is by his side even as he stops in a cold puddle.

"So much for sticking together," Gladio grumbles, and Ignis can hear him return to Ignis.

"Noctis." He calls again, being as loud as he could without irritating his head. Eventually he hears splashing in the distance as Noct returns to his group.

"I'd like to have a word, if your attention span allows it." 

He can tell Noct is frowning, and hears the shuffling of his arms crossing. "What is it?" Noct responds lowly. Gladio feels tense, and Prompto is reluctant to remove his hand from in between Ignis's shoulder blades.

"Frankly, I'm tired of being on the receiving end of your little spat," Ignis begins. "My eyesight has no promise of returning and I'd think you would have the incentive to use yours. If I'm in the way I'd prefer if you would tell me."

Everyone is silent, and Ignis could feel the weight of his words in the air. He knows that Noctis's expression is twisted in pain, like what he said was a million little needles penetrating his skin. Even Gladio seems to have mellowed out, even if slightly- knowing that some of it was directed at him.

"I'm sorry," Noct whispers. "It's not your fault." _I shouldn't be taking it out on you_ is what Ignis hopes he'd say.

But he says nothing else, and Ignis can hear him splash away. He can feel Gladio's blood boil again, but reaches out to stop him. 

"He'll come 'round. It's best that you stop with your passive agressive remarks and maybe he'll be inclined to cooperate."

Gladio growls. "You're hurt, Iggy. He's too busy moping around to even care-"

"He cares," Ignis snaps, successfully silencing Gladio for the time being. "He's moping for sure, but more than Lady Lunafreya is on his mind. He has every right to his feelings, as do you."

Everyone is quiet, and Ignis can tell that Gladio is thinking over his words.

"Noct is not to blame for my impaired vision," Ignis continues. "He is not to blame for anything. If he is to reclaim his throne, he'll need our continued support. _All_ of our support."

"...Always the voice of reason," Prompto says quietly after a lull, but no one pays him mind.

"I guess if he knows what he's gotta do, I don't mind if he has... _feelings_ ," Gladio offers, and Ignis figures that it's the best answer he'll get.

Noctis ends up coming back for them just as they finish. Sensing that the fog-like tension has cleared up enough to hold a conversation, Noct tells them to hurry up; that the royal tomb is just ahead. Ignis no longer feels the gross, tingly, crawly sensation on his skin, and he's grateful that Gladiolus and Noctis are talking again. Even if it hurts his head, any exclamations from the rest of the group are more welcome than a thick, unbearable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'll end it here i don't care, i can't write anymore blind iggy my heart can't handle it


End file.
